


Unity

by Uniasus



Series: Fated [5]
Category: Brave (2012), Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, dragons (obviously), viking life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4B of Fated.<br/>Merida's got to get used to Berk, at least dragon taming in easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They said yes! Hiccup and Merida didn't know what exactly had transpired between their parents, there had to have been begging and giving and strong-arming and promises and maybe magic spells, but by the gods Celtic and Nordic they would be getting married!

“What's Berk like?” Merida asked as Toothless flapped lazily through a cloud.

Hiccup had already told her numerous times, but now it wasn't just some far off place Hiccup lived. It would be her home too. 

“There's no wall around the village, and the island is a lot smaller that here. You could walk from one end to the other in a day if you go at a good pace. There are no castles, no waterfalls, and most people are rough around the edges. My dad's not even the worse of them. But, it's peaceful. The woods are full of animals, and the gully where Toothless was stranded for a while is gorgeous. There are lots, and lots of dragons.”

“Will they like me?”

“Merida, of course they will! You're perfect. You have Nightmare fire hair, killer aim with a bow and have proved your courage more than once and that's really the only thing that matters to Vikings, that you can stand your ground.”

“Is that why you like me, cuz I fought a bear?”

He turned in the saddle to give her a languid kiss. “I love you because you're smart, brave, and beautiful. Plus, you think I'm worth something.”

“I'm sure someone on Berk thinks your worth something.”

“That would be Toothless. Because I catch fish.”

##########

Once the fabulous idea of Merida moving to Berk settled in his mind, and he witnessed the triplets catapulting sweets into their mouth, he did have a moment of fear for Caledonia's small kingdom. It was so new, Merida would have been only the second queen, and while Hiccup knew she would have made a fabulous one, he wasn't too sure any of her brothers would make a good king.

Then again, look at her Dad. He was much more fond of hunting than peace talks.  
Oh well, maybe having one of them for a king wouldn't be so bad. Hiccup wondered if he could convince them to take on some of the dragons from Berk. It was hard feeding all of them. 

That would be a great sign of peace between the two nations, in addition to the marriage. Hiccup made a note of finding a dragon to give to Fergus to take back to Caledonia after the wedding. 

##########

Merida wanted to sail to Berk with the Horrible clan members, but her parents, and Hiccup, convinced her to wait until the wedding. 

“You'll be on Berk soon enough. Enjoy your time here, Berk's not the easiest nor prettiest place to live.”

“But you will be there.”

“Yes, and you will too. But for now, enjoy home. Who knows how often we'll visit in the future.”

##########

Hiccup had tried to time his return to Berk with the return of the other Vikings, but they had the favor of the wind and he arrived a day after.

Astird and Stormfly met him near the stone spires, on the ledge they often used as a starting block for trick runs. 

“I heard you're getting married.”

“Yeah.”

“Is she as pretty as me?”

More, he wanted to say, but realized it would be the wrong words to voice. “No.”

“Bet she can't ride a dragon either.” Astrid crossed her arms, and Hiccup did nothing to correct her. She huffed at stared at the back of Stormfly's head, Hiccup staring at her without her noticing. 

“I can't believe your dad just married you off!” She threw her hands in the air, and sensing her rider's aggravation Stormfly sent out a bunch of spikes into the air to fall harmlessly into the sea. 

Hiccup blinked. Did she not know the marriage was his idea? What did Stoick tell the village?

Again, he felt the desire to lie, even if it was by emission. It would hurt less, so he kept quite and let her rant. In her mind, he was being forced to marry a stranger for the sake of village prosperity, something that was always a risk with a chief's son. There was no reason to change that.

##########

Preparations for the wedding began the next day, though really just Hiccup was involved in them. The house he and his father lived in was the home of the Chief and his family, but come the marriage to Merida Hiccup wouldn't feel right staying there still. His attic was okay for him and Toothless, but for two? And maybe more until he inherited the title of Chief?

No, they needed a separate house until then and finding the location and beginning on the construction took time. The wedding was scheduled to be during the harvest, he had two months. Maybe a temporary house would be better, so he could spend the time on a sturdy one. 

Nah, might as well just start building on the study one, devote all his time to that. They could always spend their honeymoon in the gully. Neither of them would mind. 

##########  
Constructing the house was an on again off again project between what other tasks the village required of him. The progress that had been done he owed to his friends. 

Except for Astrid. She never helped with it.

##########

Astrid pulled him aside one day, pressed him against a tree, and just kissed him.

“Astrid, I'm promised!”

“So? We should do what we can, while we can.”

Hiccup pushed her away.  
“It's not right, Astrid. I can't.”

“Do you not like me Hiccup?” And man, she was better at puppy eyes than a viking her age should be. 

“I do Astrid, I do, and you'll make someone else very happy. I'm sorry it's not me.” Sorry, because he could tell she wanted it to be him and it wouldn't be. But let her think he wasn't looking forward to giving Merida keys. 

##########

The day Hiccup spotted the three bear logo of clan DunBroth on sails he felt jittery and Toothless had to snap at him to get him to concentrate. He wanted to swoop down, land on the deck of the boat Merida was on, and sweep her into a kiss. That fact that he didn't know which of the four boats she was one didn't matter. 

Merida. Merida was here. On Berk. And they would be married in days times. 

Oh boy. 

##########

When the DunBroths laid out the plank between their ship and the dock, Hiccup could tell Merida was just as anxious as he was to run to each other. But their parents were turning this into a formal greeting and welcoming, with all of Berk and the emissaries of Caledonia watching. It wouldn't be proper. But they knew each other well enough to communicate otherwise. 

I can't believe you're really here. I missed you.

Neither can I, and you made it sound much worse that it is. Where's the hail? And I missed you too.

##########

Hiccup noticed that while all four ships showed the flags of their king, representatives of the other clans had come as well. It had been hard to tell in the marina, all the Celts had made the effort to show the unity of the kingdom, but Hiccup knew most of the faces, if not the names, of those who lived at Merida's castle and a third of those present were new to him. But as Stoick and Gobber got the guests settled in the Great Hall, he noticed them break off into four distinct groups, even if the borders touched. 

“You wouldn't believe it,” Merida said, sliding up to his side and pointing to a dreamy eyed blonde Celt, “But that's the only archer who's gotten close to my skill.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I think it was a fluke. Dad startled him pretty bad.”

“Fergus does do that.”

##########

If Fergus had arrived under other conditions, he would have been put up in Stoick's house, but it wasn't proper for Merida to share a roof with him quite yet. Instead, Merida, Fergus, and Elinor stayed with the Elder while the triplets somehow convinced Snotlout to let them stay with him. Hiccup suspected it had something to do with the fact he was easy pray. 

After settling in his future family in, Astrid showed up at Goethe's house. “I figured your future wife could use a tour of Berk.”

“That would be wonderful.”

Hiccup suddenly was very nervous. 

He expected to find Astrid sitting on Toothless's flat stone when he went up to bed, but instead found her leaning against the door frame when he got home.

“She's...okay I guess. Completely useless with an ax, but not bad with dragons.”

Hiccup grinned and felt the knot in his chest that had been there all day untangle a little bit. He had hoped the two would be friends, of a sort. As much as his first kiss and his only love could be. “Did you ask her about shooting with a bow and arrow? She's the best in Caledonia.”

##########

Viking weddings began with food. Lots and lots of food. And mead. And that was usually followed by really, really bad singing. 

Surprisingly, Berk was the more organized of the two cultures. At the moon harvest, everyone in Caledonia had grabbed a plate and then sat and ate where they wanted. But here in Berk, everyone was sitting at a table while being served in the Great Hall. On the stage in the back, Hiccup sat besides Merida and their respective parents sat on either side. The rest of the guests were mixed among the vikings and Hiccup was pleased to see that they got along okay.

Merida's hand snuck into his lap and he grasped it in his with a smile before looking over at her. She was dressed in Caledonia's formal wear, her red hair covered with a white hooded under dress that also covered her chest that the square cut sapphire dress would have otherwise exposed. Such a shame, he loved her hair. And looking at the top of her breasts. 

His bride gave him a saucy wink, reading his mind, and Hiccup blushed. 

Suddenly, Stoick stood up and began talking. Welcoming Merida and her family, as well as her clansmen. Hiccup was slightly proud to see Fergus's look of jealously, Stoick was a much better public speaker. But Elinor knew her husband just as well as Hiccup knew Merida and soothed him with a hand on his forearm. 

And then, it was time for the bride gift, the first step to the ceremony of the wedding. 

Hiccup looked around for the triplets and then beckoned them forward. They scuttled towards Fishlegs, and together the four of them (though only one needed too) brought to the stage the gift Hiccup had made for Merida. It was set before her and curious, she lifted the woven cloth to reveal the gift to the hall.

It was a clockwork dragon of unknown species, polished so that it reflected the fire in the center of the hall and in the flame light one could almost be convinced it was moving. Merida, as well as half the hall, breathed in a gasp of awe.

“Hiccup, it's beautiful!”

“Watch.” He twisted the tip of the tail a few times and when he let go the wings began to flap and the dragon opened it's metal mouth. Instead of flame or acid however, it released song. Elinor's voice came from the dragon, tinnier than normal, but still recognizable. The queen was singing a lullaby.

“Oh,” there were tears in Merida's eyes. She looked first to her mother, who smiled despite the sadness in her eyes and then threw her arms around Hiccup to kiss him. 

Stoick broke them apart with a laugh. “You're not married yet you know!” 

But it was really only a matter of time. The bride gift was a symbol of Hiccup's dedication to Merida, all that was left was to make a sacrifice to Var, have her hear the varar, and have the gods bless the union before the next round of feasting. 

##########

The wedding ended with Hiccup and Merida being shoved into their new house, more mead sitting on the table within. She giggled as the door closed behind them, and then launched herself at Hiccup who instantly kissed her. His hands pulled down her hood, freeing her hair.

“Can you believe this is real?” she whispered. In response, he pinched her and he got a smack for his action, but she kissed it better. 

“Not quite,” he admitted. “I felt for sure that our parents wouldn't come to an agreement.”

“Me too.” She slid her hands under his shirt. 

“Maybe we should, I don't know, move to the bed.”

“Why? We never used one before. Plus, Toothless seems to have claimed it.”

Hiccup looked towards the corner, and lo and behold there was the Night Fury grinning at them. Hiccup hadn't even noticed. “I had the attic outfitted just for him.”

She laughed into his neck. “He loves you too much. Plus, not like he hasn't watched before.”

“Floor or table then?” He asked as he pulled off his shirt. 

“Hmm, table's new but it's occupied. What do you think sex in a dragon's roost would be like?”

##########

They spent three whole days in the house.

##########

When they finally ventured out, Hiccup expected catcalls and the general nuisance the vikings of Berg could cause. But the town was strangely empty.

“Where is everyone?” Merida asked, pulling her hair up into a twist. She was wearing a local dress, and while Hiccup enjoyed seeing her in Berk garb he preferred her usual dresses.

Toothless bounded out of the door past them and stood on his rear legs, head twitching before picking up sounds. He flicked his head, and taking the cue the pair of them hopped upon his back and he bounded towards the arena. 

Apparently the village was watching Fergus try to bond with a dragon. Toothless walked up to Elinor standing royally erect, but Merida whispered to Hiccup she was actually nervous. Hiccup didn't blame her, in the arena was Stoick, Fergus, and the purple Thunderdrum that was Thordano's friend. It hadn't found a rider it liked in the past eighteen months. Fergus seemed to share Stoick's idea of bonding – wrestling the dragon and then joining it in combat. 

Strangely, it worked. Hiccup didn't know if it was the fact that Thunderdrums reacted best to that type of behavior, or if big beefy men who saw strength as the order of the world had no other idea of how to form a bond and the dragons just understood the motive behind the face full of stone. Dragons did seem to have a sixth sense about who was good for them and who wasn't. 

While Elinor was doing her best to not cry out, Merida was screaming along with the vikings. “You get 'em Dad!” She threw a punch above her head, watching Fergus dodge roll away from a bear that the village had found somewhere. Hiccup just shook his head and went to stand beside his mother-in-law.

“Fergus will be okay. Dad did the same thing to bond with Thornado.”

“Did you have to fight Toothless?” Elinor turned and looked over his body with a new understanding. Hiccup hid his arms behind his back. 

“Of a sort. It was more about getting him to listen to me though than pinning him down.”

“And what about them?” She waved her hand across the arena to where the twins and Snotlout were watching, their dragons behind them.

“Actually, I think they had the easiest time of it. They just had to put down their weapons and prove they had no intention of killing the dragons.”

“Merida's dragon bonding will be similar, I hope?”

“Well, she won't be riding a Thunderdrum. I don't know of any others. So it should be a lot calmer, yes.”

“I'm not entirely sure I want to watch it.”

Hiccup looked over towards Merida. She was pressed against the chains. “Honestly, I think facing Mor'du was more dangerous than her bonding with a dragon would be. She would want you watch. And I know Fergus would want to witness it. It's am important part of joining the community here.”

Elinor sighed. “You are right. You would have mad a fine king Hiccup, understanding people the way you do. You'll make a just as fine chief.”

“Thank you Elinor.”

A loud cheering directed their attention to the arena. Fergus was riding the dragon around the arena, and directed it to release an air blast at his family. Them, and the other five vikings in the center of the blast were forced to the ground. The first thing in Hiccup's ears after the ringing disappeared was Merida's laughter. 

“Hiccup, when will I get my dragon?”

##########

Merida's selection of a mount was a lot more peaceful, for which Elinor and Hiccup were very thankful of. It pretty much involved interacting with a variety of dragons, similar to Hiccup's relationship with them all, and her selecting a favorite. Well, the dragon had something to do with it too. It had taken to sleeping next to the house.

“A Zippleback, really Merida?” Hiccup asked when she officially declared the green and yellow two headed dragon, whose heads she named Belinus and Brennius, as hers. 

“Are you insulting my choice?”

“No, just that...the only other Zippleback owners are Ruffnut and Tuffnut and a married couple. They're steered by pulling on the horns of the head in which direction you want to go, they need two riders. I'd share a dragon with you, if I didn't already have Toothless, ow!”

She tugged gently on his hair. “There, you see, I can't imagine having someone steer by your horns could be pleasant. We'll just have to devise a one-person method of steering a Zippleback. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't figured that one out.”

“Well, there were other problems that needed my attention.” He kissed her mouth.

“I remember. I have to say, I do like the flowered roofs. Maybe Caledonia should try it.”


	2. Queen Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid confronts Hiccup about Merida and the dragons are awfully fond of Hiccup's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment of the Fated universe! For those of you who've been following me on Tumblr, you've already gotten a peak at the direction Hiccup and Astrid's relationship takes, hope it measures up!

“Right, hand signals don't always work so not a feasible way to fly a Zippleback all the time.”

“No,” Merida answered, rubbing a salve on the neck joint between Belinus and Brennius. Hiccup had never seen a wild Zippleback crash into something because the two heads couldn't agree on a direction and had just figured all the hits Barf and Belch took had to do with the twin's steering. But Merida had done the same thing several times today.

The issue it seemed, was making sure the heads got the message at the same time. And from certain angles, say from the other head, a hand signal looked different than it's intended shape.

“Having you on a sling between the two of them won't help much.” Hiccup frowned at the sketch in the book. “Even if it did keep their heads together, other things would get in the way. You'd have to sign with both hands, one for each head, and then how would you stay in the saddle? Not to mention, if BB here runs into a rock spire like that again, you'd be crushed against the rock.”

“Hmm.” Merida jumped down from her Zippleback's back, stepped over Toothless's tail, and stared at the mechanical sketches littering Hiccup's journal. “What about if we hook them up like a plow?”

“Excuse me?”

“Not a Berk plow, obviously, but remember the ones at the moon planting? We hitch two oxen up next to each other and direct them up and down the field.”

“A rein system! Merida, you're brilliant.”

“Not as much as you.” She kissed the top his head as Hiccup flipped to a new pages and began moving his pencil over. “I'm going to start cooking. Toothless, make sure he comes in before it gets too dark, okay?”

The Night Fury chuffed an affirmative. 

“I don't need a babysitter Merida.”

She just laughed at him.

##### 

It was two days later while Hiccup was in the leather shop measuring out lengths for four reins when Astrid socked him to the ground.

“Two years?!” she screeched. Hiccup knew exactly what was coming and not wishing for it to be here amongst gossiping vikings he quickly jumped to his feet and pulled her out of the shop, leaving a befuddled Rancid. 

Ignoring Stormfly he practically threw Astrid onto Toothless's back, the blonde was probably regretting forcing him to train now, and jumped up in front her. Three seconds later, they were in the sky with Stormfly squawking as she raced to catch up. Rancid would have a story to tell either way, but better rumors than true gossip for the village to hear. 

Hiccup directed Toothless to land on the watch tower. There were no boats expected, so it was empty. It was also the place where he had figured out he had no feelings for Astrid.

Astrid slid off of Toothless's back in a hurry, as if she couldn't stand to be near Hiccup and he quickly joined her on the planked wood. 

“Two years!” Astrid was red in the face and pacing madly. “We dated for two years, and you were dating that...that...foreign half troll at the same time! You two timing snake! No wonder you were so cozy at the wedding.”

“Astird, we, you and me, never really dated.”

She punched him, sending him crashing into Toothless. The dragon quickly came to his defense, standing over him and growling. Astrid, to her credit, growled back but did retreat a step.

“Look,” Hiccup pushed Toothless off of him and got to his feet. “You always kissed me, and yeah, we trained together, but we were never a couple Astrid. Maybe if I hadn't met Merida during that first trip off island, things would have been different, but as it was, I've dated and loved her for two year and the wedding was my idea.”

“And you just strung me along for two years?!” Her hands twitched for her ax, but Hiccup could tell her biggest impulse was not to hurt him but stop the tears forming in her eyes. Vikings didn't cry, and Astrid Hofferson was the prime example of a female viking. “I love you Hiccup. I thought we were going to exchange keys. Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't think you were that serious about me.” He was honestly surprised. Sure, he knew she was attracted to him, hard to ignore that when she was planting kisses on his cheeks and seeking him out a few times a week. But love? “I mean, you never kissed me on the lips aside from that one time after the fight with the Green Death. We never had a conversation about it. We never even ever had a serious conversation. Or a conversation longer than an hour. We're usually doing something around the village or training. If I had thought you had more than a crush, I would have-”

“A crush? Oh, you are so dense. Crushes don't last two years. And they sure as Hel don't wait by the stone spires everyday while you're gone. Ever wonder why I was always the first one to welcome you back?”

“Coincidence of timing?”

“You! Arg!” She whipped out her ax and threw it off the tower. It landed with a thunk in the dragon head of the closest house. “You're stupid Hiccup. Very, very stupid.”

“I know.”

A squawk announced Stromfly's presence. Before she had fully landed on the tower, Astrid was in the saddle and flying away. Hiccup would never tell anyone about the tears he saw streaming down her face.

Suddenly exhausted, Hiccup slid down a wooden pole. Toothless slid down with him so that his face was laying on his front legs to stare at his rider. “I really am stupid Bud. How did I miss the fact that her feelings were so strong?” He had always felt a bit guilty for not telling her about Merida, but Merida had always been his in so many ways he hadn't wanted to share her in any of them. Now though, he could tell at the very least he could have told Astrid he had been interested in someone else. It would have been the right thing to do.

He didn't know how long he spent sitting there, looking at Toothless but not really seeing him. It was only when the dragon nudged his metal leg did Hiccup realize the sun was setting. Merida would be expecting him to join her for an evening fly around the island. 

“Come on Bud, let's go fly.”

##### 

The next day, while Hiccup was fitting the new flying system on BB, Merida threw out a comment that made his hands freeze. 

“Astrid came by this morning.”

“Oh?”

“She wanted to know how much I love you. Is there a reason for that?”

With a sigh, Hiccup stopped trying to get a bit in Brennius's mouth to look at his wife. “She just found out that we've been together for two years.”

“Oh! She likes you!”

“A bit more than that. She thought we were a couple the entire time I was one with you.”

Even though he knew Merida's bow was on the kitchen table, Hiccup still felt as if there was an arrow pointed at his chest. “And why would she think that?”

“Mixed signals apparently. I knew she liked me, but I didn't think it was anything deep. Her actions towards me haven't changed in two years. I did nothing to discourage things, I know I should have! But I didn't instigate anything either. She did what she wanted, and I just went along with it thinking we were friends where one sorta liked the other when really she thought we were dating. I swear, I didn't know she thought of it that way! And if she did, I would have told her I was seeing someone else!”

“I know, I know,” Merida stepped close to kiss him. “Because I know you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and you wouldn't do that. She just wanted to know you are in good hands and I told her you were.”

“I feel horrible about it though. I mean, she's, was, my best friend on Berk. I don't know what we are anymore.”

“Well, the important thing is that you are mine. No doubts about that. As for you and Astrid, you will figure things out. No doubt they'll be different, but the two of you, the six of you, have been through much in the past two years. you will always be bonded in a different type of fate then us.”

Hiccup kissed the top of her fire hair. “You're right, as always.”

“I see you've been taking husband lessons from me dad.”

“Caught. But seriously Merida, you are right. You have a way of looking at the world as what's bound to be and what's not, and it's always right.”

“Maybe I'm part wisp, like you are part dragon.”

He laughed. “Probably. Now come and help me if we want to be in the air before the sunset starts.”

##### 

“Hiccup?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe I haven't noticed it before, but is it normal to have so many dragon sleeping near a house?”

Hiccup under his shoulder to see what Merida was talking about. There was their house, and yes, there were more sleeping dragons around it than others.

“They, uh, follow me?”

“Follow you?”

“They tend to cluster around the house I sleep in. It used to be Dad's, obviously. But even if I spent the night in the forge or at Fishleg's place sometimes, they'd come and huddle against the walls.”

“Just you?”

“Yeah. Strange, I know. But well, I don't mind. I find it comforting, knowing they're out there and feeling their warmth. Plus, they've never gotten in the way. They've been doing it for the entire time you've been on Berk, and you've never noticed till now.”

“Dragon charmer, that's what you are.”

“I though I was your wee ram?”

She directed BB to flip in the air around Toothless, just close enough to tap a finger on the top of Hiccup's head.

“you stopped working out with Astrid, so you're arms got small again.”

##### 

“Small arms,” Hiccup mumbled to himself as Toothless sunbathed behind him in the gully. “I can string a bow, can't I?”

He loosened the arrow. It didn't even hit the tree the target was nailed to. 

With a sigh, he dropped the bow. He was a much better shot with the crossbow portion of his mutli-weapon shield. But as Merida had pointed out, it was full of metal and thus shiny and prone to attracting lightening. Hiccup really didn't like lighting. A bow and arrow it turned out was the best weapon to use while on dragon back. Merida had been giving lessons at the dragon academy. Hiccup had been top of the class, he had a few extra years of training under his belt, but the rest of the class surpassed him in a manner of weeks.

Hiccup was used to not being the best at something. But being second best for awhile, and then to loose that placement so quickly was a new sting. 

“Glad to see you're keeping up with your training.”

Hiccup dropped the arrow he had been notching. Standing behind him was Astrid, but she hadn't come alone. Fishlegs was with her.

“Hey guys, what brings you here?”

“Dragons, what else?” Astrid bit out. Fishlegs gave her a side look, obviously aware of some unvoiced issue between her and Hiccup but ignored it. 

“I've noticed a distinct increase in the dragon populations of the nearby islands.”

“Yeah, I've noticed that too.”

“The question,” Astrid bit out, “is why?”

Both of them stared at Hiccup.

“Why are you looking at me?”

“Well, you do seem to understand them the most.” Fishlegs twiddled his thumbs.

Hiccup sighed. “I have a few ideas, but I can't say for sure. It might be some type of migration-”

“That only happens every two and a half years?”

“It could be longer,” Fishlegs threw out. “We don't know how long dragons live. It could be a five year cycle, or ten.”

“Migration to where?” Astrid turned on the pudgy viking. “And even if it was a twenty year migration, wouldn't someone have noticed in the past?”

“Maybe they're taking a detour?”

“Guys! A migration is just one option. They could be forced from their homes, like with the Screaming Death, or maybe just coming back to them. The dragons all scattered when the viking fleet landed on Dragon Island, maybe they feel it's safe now to return home.”

Fishlegs thought for a moment. “We need to gather more information.”

“What we need,” Astrid said, “is to figure out what are we going to do with all these dragons? We can't take care of them all on Berk. I know the wild dragons feed themselves, but they still get into everything, scare the yak, and diminish our own fishing catches. They can't stay here Hiccup.”

“Nothing's gotten that bad yet.”

“No, but if the rate of dragons to viking increases the way it has then it will soon.”

“I'll talk to Merida. We've been toying with the idea of sending some dragons to Caledoina. Fergus has a Thunderdrum, but I'm sure it would like company. Now may be a good time to herd a few dozen over there.”

Astrid sniffed the air. “You do that.” She then stormed off.

“Is there something going on between the two of you?” Fishlegs asked, pointing between Astird's retreating back and Hiccup who was preparing to shoot another arrow. 

“Not any more.”

##### 

“Hiccup, there's more.”

“More what?”

“Worms, around the house.”

He looked down and saw his wife was right. When they had stepped out of their door to saddle their dragons Hiccup hadn't noticed the increase in numbers. They had always stayed out of the way; neither he, Meridia, or their dragons had ever tripped on wing points or tails heading out for a dawn flight or coming in for after a dusk one.

But he had to admit, looking down at the house he shared with Merida, he never recalled the numbers being that large. In the breaking dawn he could see that the path from the house to the village common and the path to the stable BB stayed in were clear of dragons but everything else wasn't. The surrounding grass, the roofs of both buildings and the wind shelter over their small garden, plus the cliff wall the house leaved against were filled with scaled bodies starting to stir.

The spread of dragons was huge, enough to reach the neighbors' houses with the space between dragons diminishing the closer they were to his house. And it couldn't be an issue of the increased dragon population Fishlegs had talked about, Hiccup could see the identifying paint marks on hides from other islands that he never saw during the day. The dragons had come just to sleep near him, and would leave before most of the vikings were up for the day. 

Hiccup held Toothless in a hover, Merida on Belinus and Brennius next to him.

“That's not normal.”

Why would they cluster around his house to an extreme like that?

“Any ideas, Bud?”

Toothless responded with a chuff-bark that Hiccup hadn't heard before, but he got the distinct impression the dragon meant him. 

“No, I mean, I get that it has something to do with me. But why? I'm nothing special remember?”

Merida hit him in the head with the tip of her bow. “You are Hiccup. It's because of youI'm here on a Zippleback and you are on a Night Fury.”

“Of course, oh Celtic Queen. But really? What about me is attracting dragons? Do I smell extra good?”

“If that was the case, they'd be all over youduring the day too.”

“Yeah...I'll have to think about this. But later, right now, I want to just fly.”

##### 

“Highly unusual.” Fishlegs commented from Meatlug's back.

“You're telling me,” Snotlout said, leaning on one of Hookfang's horns and yawning. “I've never up before the roosters.”

“He means the dragons,” Hiccup told his cousin.

He had gathered the academy to stare at his house this morning. 

“Why would they sleep here?” Tuffnut said. “Our house has more perches.”

“I don't think that's it.” Astrid drew a circle in the air around Hiccup's house. “Does that formation look similar to you Hiccup? Sleeping in perches in a circular pattern around a central figure?”

“A target?”

“No. Protection.”

“She right,” Merida broke in. “When yer fighting a war, the leader is in the center. Continental kings rarely fight even.”

“Continentals must be weak kings.” Ruffnut shook her head.

“Yeah, Viking chiefs are on the boat leading the fleet.” Her brother added. 

“Hiccup, the way they're arranged around your house, it reminds of when we sneaked onto Dragon Island on Toothless and first saw the Green Death.”

“No way. They were bringing that dragon food. The only thing I've gotten is more fertilizer.”

“It's been working rather well.”

Hiccup gave Merida a glare before returning to his debate with Astrid. “The Green Death was controlling them, remember? You called it a hive mind. It was the queen and they were the drones.”

“And what happens with a queen is killed?”

“Oh, I know!” Ruffnut waved her hands. “The bees makes a new one!”

She headbumped her brother. “Yeah!”

“A new queen, huh?” Astrid said, staring at Hiccup and soon the others were too.

“Slow down there. I know I'm pretty, but I'm pretty sure I can't lay eggs.”

The gazes moved downward to stare at Toothless. The dragon looked affronted at the doubts to his masculinity.

“And Toothless is a male dragon.”

“What if it wasn't like bees?” Merida offered, drawing a simmering look from Astrid. “I mean, me kingdom was founded based on an alliance. And Berk has a couple too. Could dragons do the same thing?”

“Hmm,” Fishlegs leaned forward to pat Meatlug's head. “Dragons are quite intelligent.”

“Yeah, enough to know they don't want to fight me.”

“Snotlout, sometimes I'm surprised that you make sense.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it,” Hiccup began. “In exchange for bringing it food, the Green Death would protect the other dragons.”

“Except it never joined in on a raid to help out.” Astrid crossed her arms.

“Maybe it started getting evil. And then like how we did our best to make Dagur happy when he came to renew our alliance, the other dragons didn't want to get eaten.”

“What does that have to do with dragons around your house?” Tuffnut asked, picking at his ear. 

“Duh. He's the new queen bee.” Ruff leaned over to smack her brother, but ended up twisting the saddle around instead. 

“Haha.”

“No, Hiccup makes the dragons feel safe.”

At Merida's statement, again the entire academy just started at the unviking built brunette man. Hiccup threw his hands in the air. “I get it! A fish could kill me.”

“Yeah, but you killed the Green Death.”

“We helped!” Snotlout insisted.

“But Hiccup did most of the work and took the biggest risk. I...have to agree with Merida on this.” Astrid didn't look entirely happy about that statement. “And it's not just the dragons. Berk may have some new enemies because you've tamed dragons Hiccup, but I think on the whole we're safer. We don't have to worry about winter food supplies, or burning houses, or dragon attacks. And when we do get into trouble, it's always you who thinks of ways to get us out of it.”

Hiccup was very embarrassed at the praise. He didn't get much for being him, it was mainly for what he did. It was nice to hear it from friends and not just his wife. And he figured, considering their recent fight, it had taken Astrid a lot to say that. 

“Thanks, I'll do my best to keep it that way.”

“So, if Hiccup's the new queen,” Tuff began, “does that mean even more dragons are coming to Berk?”

“Oh, I hope not. Fishlegs was right before, it'll be hard to support a dance as large as the one that had lived on Dragon Island.”

“You'll have to change the alliance,” offered Astrid. “Any ideas how to do that?”

“I really just have to convince them that they don't have to sleep here, and that they're safe other places too. But they can come to me when they need help.”

“Our house right now is a good sign that the already know you will help them.”

“So we just have to convince them it's okay to sleep on the other islands.”

“We can start by taking some of them to Caledonia. A large dance, because I expect some to settle on the islands between here and there.”

“Good idea, Merida. I think we could leave next week. Anyone else want to come?”

Every single hand shot into the air. 

##### 

“Hiccup!” Fergus reached up and dragged Hiccup from Toothless's back as soon as the Night Fury landed. “It's good to see ye again lad.”

Hiccup looked over to Merida for help, but she was similarly engaged with Elinor. There was muffled laughter coming from the Berk riders as they watched the show. The twenty five dragons in the circle between them all were watching with interest as well. Hiccup had done to his best to explain he was taking them to a new home and they seemed to have understood. Caledonia was where they would live and the Nightmares at least looked like they liked the warmer weather. 

“You too, Fergus. And as you can see, I brought company for your Thunderdrum.”

“I wondered when those dragons ye promised when ye proposed to Merida would be coming. Though, ye brought more than I expected. I don't know if the stables we've been building will hold them all.”

“Shouldn't be a problem.”

##### 

Dinner was a rowdy affair. Not only were the Berk Riders there, but so were members of the other three tribes. As Merida was no longer a free maiden, they had sent up their daughters to see if they would form an attachment to any of the triplets. But since they were 10, it seemed no one was seriously thinking of marriage yet. Except Macintosh's two eldest daughters, but that family was full of dramatic people. At sixteen, Brigid was thinking about a future queendom while twelve-year-old Lateerin had latched on to Hamish and said in her lisping way they were destined to be together. Hamish for his part kept doing his best to slip away from her tight grip.

What was interesting to note was Carradoc Macintosh's interests in Astrid and thus the escalations of showing off between him and Snotlout. The twins kept watching the exchange, but Astrid gave it no more attention then the time needed to roll her eyes.

Merida leaned over to talk to him. “Poor Carradoc. All those locks and no one to brush it.”

“Carradoc? If this keeps up, Snotlout might actually lose his small bit of self-esteem. He hates losing.”

Brigid eyed them from across the table, no doubt jealous of their status as a married couple, and they couldn't help but snickering. Elinor shot her daughter a look that clearly screamed 'princesses do not make fun of guests' but Fergus just wanted to be let in on the joke.

Hiccup went back to eating and silently observing the table. He had been worried over how the rest of the academy would be received. There was no doubt Merida's parents would be hospitable, but well, Norse culture and Celtic culture didn't exactly match. He had expected for dinner to disintegrate into a brawl, with Caledonia winning only due to sheer numbers. But instead, they were all having pleasant conversations and – was that Ainnle Dingwall talking to Astrid? And Astrid actually talking back?

Maybe this trip would be good in more ways than one.

##### 

The next day found Hiccup by himself at the stream. Well, Toothless was there too as the Night Fury had decided to end their morning flight with a mud bath. Elinor had refused to let them into the castle, or the livestock grounds, until they were clean. Merida, standing behind her mother, had laughed silently at the pair but made no motion to overrule Elinor or join them. 

Hiccup just finished the normal pre-wash game of chasing after Toothless and slipping on rocks when Astrid and Stormfly landed with a splash. Toothless it seemed liked getting splashed as much as Hiccup. That is – not at all.

“Hey,” he said as the other viking dismounted. 

“Hey yourself.”

They washed their dragons in silence for a while, but as Hiccup straddled Toothless to soap up his back Astrid spoke. 

“I can see why you came here so often. It's beautiful.”

“Yeah. You should go check out the Firefall. That's a sight to see.”

“The big waterfall you mentioned before, right? With the orange water?”

“Yes, but it only looks orange because of the rock it falls in front of.”

“Maybe Ainnle can show it to me.”

“You've talked to him outside of dinner last night?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn't?”

“No! It's just...” Hiccup wanted to say the Dingwall heir was nothing like Hiccup, which meant he wasn't her type. But maybe that's just what Astrid needed. “Merida mentioned he's a bit off.”

“How so?”

“Doesn't talk much.”

“I'm not a talker either.”

“Weak limbed.”

“That means he won't keep trying to show off.”

“Slow.”

“Again, won't be a show off.”

“A bit of a dreamer, staring into space all the time.”

“I like being able to see things differently is attractive.”

Hiccup just stared at her as she scrubbed Stormfly's tail. Maybe she and Ainnle would actually be good together. He wouldn't threaten her control, and boy did Astrid like being the strong one. Astrid was more of a do-er, and Ainnle seemed more like a thinker. He might not be one to come up with saddle designs, but Merida had mentioned he had been supportive to her idea of breaking tradition. He liked going his own way. 

“I wish you two well. Maybe you should help him bond with one of the dragons we brought.”

“Maybe.”

Hiccup couldn't help but smile when he saw the two of them in the dragon yard late that afternoon.

##### 

As they prepared to leave a week later, Merida nudged Hiccup and he turned to see what his wife was pointing at. There was Astrid, giving Ainnle a small punch in the shoulder and then a peck on his check. The blonde Celt took it all in stride. 

Hiccup heard a frustrated sigh from behind him. “I'm nineteen. I should have a boyfriend too.”

“You? What about me! I never thought Hiccup would get married before any of us. It'd be me first, obviously. Then Snotlout to Astrid. And you were going to marry-”

“I'm not giving keys to Fishlegs.”

“I was going to say Gustov.”

“The mini-snot? No way.”

“Why don't you ask Dagur out for a date?”

“You know, maybe I will.”

Ruffnut went marching by Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup hoped she didn't take her brother's suggestion to heart. He'd rather her ask his dad out than Dagur. Okay. Maybe not Stoick. But Bucket at least. 

They said their goodbyes, Hiccup blushing at Fergus's question of when a Fergus junior would be coming, and took off to head back to Berk.

##### 

Halfway home, they spent the night on decent sized island Hiccup had called Ring Island. It had a spring in the middle, with a thick band of forest encircling it.

As Hiccup feel asleep, Merida in his arms, the pair of them in Toothless's and BB wrapped around the three of them, he felt as if all was right in the world. His two worlds, his friends on Berk and his second family on Caledonia had met and liked each other. And because they now knew of each other, he didn't feel as isolated as before. Fishlegs and the others had only understood half his life before. Merida had been the only person who understood both parts of him. But now, the rest of the academy did too and for that he felt closer to them all. He tightened his grip on his wife, nuzzled into her hair, and surrendered to dreams. 

Except, he couldn't actually go to sleep. He had expected the sounds of the night to diminish as time went on, but instead they kept getting louder. And they were familiar too, dragon noises. This island, he knew, had a maybe five or so wild dragons on it. Nothing of the mass of bodies needed for the amount of noise he was hearing.

“You hear it too?”

Merida turned in his arms. 

“Yeah. It can't be anything dangerous, the dragons are still sleeping. Still, wanna look?”

At her nod, they slid out of Toothless's grip and stood up. Just over the Night Fury's back and BB's necks, were dragons. Some were sleeping, some where settling down to sleep, and still others were yet arriving. When those still awake realized that they were being watched, they all froze.

“Hiccup, they're staring at you.”

“You sure it's not you they're looking at?”

“Yes.”

Hiccup waved at the dragons, they all followed his hand movements. “Um, good to see you all. I hope everything is good?”

There were snorts and chuffs and other quite noises that Hiccup took to all mean 'yes'.

“Ah, well then, good night!” He pulled Merida down and the repositioned Toothless's front legs over themselves.

“Berk dragons?” she asked.

“No, but ones that are on some of the island between there and Caledonia. They are taking this 'queen' thing way too seriously.”

“Well, at least this way I always know you are safe.”

“Toothless and my shield aren't enough? He'd swat you with a wing if he was awake.”

“Well, good thing he isn't then.”

##### 

“Hiccup! You'll never believe what happened while you were gone!” 

Gustov was jumping up and down before Toothless had even landed in the yard. When he had a kid, he hoped he wasn't as jumpy. 

“Yeah? Did you finally feed Fanghook without ending up in his mouth?”

“Better.” Hiccup looked up as his Dad came into view, hiding something behind his back. Once Hiccup was on solid ground, Merida beside him and their dragons peering over their shoulders curiously, Stoick brought his arms forward.

Nestled in his hands was quite obviously an egg. Oval, as tall as a head, and bumpy with the look of wrinkled leather, it was hard to not guess what type of egg it was.

“Is that-”

“-a dragon egg?” Merida finished.

“Yes.” Stoick placed the egg in Hiccup's hands and he brought it to his chest to keep it warm. Surly, it should be in a nest and sat on?

“Should I know anything before it hatches?” Merida teased. Hiccup just glared at her.

“Something going on?” Stoick asked. 

“Nothing to be concerned about Dad. It's just that we think the dragons are abnormally attached to me.”

“I coulda told you that years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merida's comment about Continental kings refers to those non-Celtic groups on Europe's main continent. Celtic groups lived throughout Europe, the term actually comes from a Greek document during Ancient Greece. At the time of this fic universe though, most of Europe has started to be taken over by the Germanic and Anglo-Saxons. I'd be more specific, except I haven't don't heavy research into world history. However, defending against Romans is mentioned in Brave. Also, I have no knowledge of exactly how battles were fought back then, but it was usually knights in the name of king, yes?
> 
> Brigid Macintosh is named after the Irish goddess (who is also known as Brigit) who ruled over transformation. She's a notable goddess because Celtic deities were very localized and she appears in sooo many places. 
> 
> Lateerin Macintosh is also named after an Irish goddess (which can be spelled Latiaran). She was either a fire or harvest goddess, it's unsure because when Christianity came to the Celts many of its deities were Christianized into saints and it's only her saintly story that is known, which has many connections to more deity centered myths. 
> 
> Ainnle Dingwall is named after the brother of Noisiu, who is the hero of one of Ireland's romantic legends. In the story, he helps his brother rescue a captive princess and they all move to Scotland.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this expansion of universe B. If I continue this, I think I'll delve more into the show, as I can't believe all the skirmishes between tribes in it hasn't resulted in all out Viking War. I mean, really, if the chief's son is kidnapped (a couple of times even at this point!), you'd think Stoick would raise the banners. And the longer they wait, the more likely it is Alvin and Dagur will come up with a plan that works. (If any of you know a story like that, care to recommend it?)
> 
> So, yeah, war or a dragon!Hiccup as he develops his druid powers on Caledonia? Which one do you guys want to see first?

**Author's Note:**

> Merida named her dragon (dragons? I mean, it's got two heads, is a Zippleback refereed to in the single or plural?) after the British legend of twin brothers who fought for the local throne but then agreed to share power. It's not a story her people tell, but I figure she still would have heard of it before. 
> 
> I have no idea how Norse/Vikings weddings go, based it off a myth where Thor pretends to be a bride to get his hammer back. Yes, Loki is involved. Someone, please write that Avengers fic. 
> 
> Thornado and Thunderdrums and other references to the show Riders of Berk haven't appeared before now because, well, I just watched the show yesterday. All of season one. In a single afternoon. Kinda odd to slip details of it in universe B and nothing before that (Stone Circle Ties, A Fact of Eternity, Proposing an Alliance, Making Do) but oh well that's how the writing calender goes and it doesn't really make that much of a difference. The main plot elements for it probably won't be showing up in any of the fics. And as I mentioned earlier in the Fated universe, there have been no baby dragons yet. The show kinda confuses me at times anyway, chronologically. Did the bonus episodes come before, after, or during the show?
> 
> Thank you for reading the first option in the B universe of Fated! I'm planning on expanding the option (A-C) that's most popular, so favs/comments/hits all count. And the poll on my profile. I'm also taking options for plot ideas. No guarantee that I'll use them, but I'll read em.


End file.
